My Kaizoku Ou
by Firestorm-244
Summary: After being separated from the rest of the Straw Hat Pirate crew, Luffy and Zoro find themselves on a deserted island. LuffyxZoro (Minor revised version)


(Authors Notes: Most of you seem to be Sanji x Zoro fans, and while I understand and like this fandom, I think prefer Zoro with Luffy more. - Warning some of Zoro's thoughts are a bit jumbled, or uncompleted thoughts. I chose to do this because I felt it appropriate for Zoro's character. This is my first ONE PIECE fic so please bear with me; I'm just getting my feet into the fandom.)

* * *

My Kaizoku Ou

Don't ask me what happened. All I know is, one minute I was on deck napping the next I was hurdling through the air. Going Merry, long gone. And then, I hit the bitterly cold salt water. It burned my eyes. There was something grabbing my leg, pulling me down. I fought against my descent, trying to resurface-desperately needing air. I kicked as hard as I could but I couldn't shake it off. Fine, I figured. I didn't have time to fight it, I needed air or I was going to drown.

My head flew up. My arms flailed. I gasped and coughed; taking in air, choking up water. My breathing was harsh and ragged and I was still trying to free my leg from whatever had me.

Still treading, I looked around. A small island was not too far off in the distance but damn, no sign of the ship. The pressure on my leg started to lessen though, finally. I'd be free any minute now. And then, something yellow. It let go. A straw hat. Luffy's hat. Oh crap.

"LUFFY!" I yelled. I put two and two together and dunked my head under again. I swam as fast as I could. I could just barely see him sinking into the ocean's depths. Crap. I had to swim faster than that. I did. I nearly drowned myself trying to get to him but I did catch up. I grabbed him around his belly and resurfaced quickly.

I was taking in deep breaths. Luffy wasn't. He wasn't conscious and he wasn't breathing. Damn it! "Luffy! Wake up damn it!" God Damn it!

The island! I swam like crazy to it, while trying to keep my captain's head above the water. Now that's a trick I tell you.

I dragged him from the sea onto the sandy beach and laid him down on his back. I know almost nothing about medical stuff and only the vaguest of ideas about CPR but I did what I could. I put my hands together and brought them down over his stomach. I did it several times until he spat some water up. I moved over to his head and checked to see if he was breathing. He wasn't but his heart was still beating. It took forever for me to find it though. Well, it felt like forever to me.

I opened his mouth. I felt weird doing this . . . kind of excited . . . I covered his lips with mine and breathed into him only to feel the air against my cheek. I pulled back. His nostrils. I pinched his nose with my fingers and breathed into him again. Nothing. I did it again, and then returned to his belly where I beat down on it several more times. Some more water sputtered out of him and again I checked his breathing. Still nothing. Again I pinched his nose and again I breathed into him. Nothing. I was starting to panic. Sure there'd been times before where Luffy'd nearly died from drowning but it'd never taken him this long to revive. I did this over and over again. Constantly checking to make sure his heart was still beating.

And then, a gasp. His chest rose slowly and fell. I watched him for a minute. I sat back on my heals and sighed. He was alright. He'd be okay.

I ran my fingers through my dripping wet hair. A fire – We needed fire. The crew would be looking for us. I sneezed and allowed a shiver. The wind off the sea was strong and cold, and Luffy was goose bumping. A fire was definitely a necessity.

I got up, took off my shirt, feeling more comfortable bare skinned. My pants were just as uncomfortable wet but I endured it. I dusted off as much sand as I could and went off in search of wood.

He came to sometime in the evening. The fire was roaring, burning high as I tended to cooking several fish.

"Where am I?" He asked dazed.

"Deserted island," I offered.

He sat up slowly, and looked at me. "Zoro? Why are you sitting there in your underwear?" He shivered a bit. "Where's my shirt?" He looked down, "and pants?" he scratched his head. "My hat! Where's my hat?"

"Shut up," I barked. Thoroughly not enjoying having someone scream in my ear. "Everything's on the line over there drying." I'd found some vine when I was exploring the island earlier and made a clothesline between two trees near where we were set up on the beach.

"Oh. Okay." He smiled and stretched.

"I'm hungry. I want meat."

"I'm cooking as fast as I can," I assured him. I kept my eyes on the fish; feeling awkward remembering this afternoon.

"Do you have any idea what happened to us?" I asked as I turned them over on their skewers.

Luffy put his hand to his chin and thought. "Rocket."

I quirked a brow, "a rocket?"

"Gomu, gomu no Rocket," he confirmed.

"Goofing around again," I grumbled.

"Yeah," He offered me a toothy grin.

I passed him a fish.

"Yea!" He declared, and bit it in half, chomping down on eyes, bone and all.

I took a bite of my own fish.

"You burned it."

"Well excuse me," I pouted.

He laughed and we continued to eat.

When the meal had finished I tossed a log or two onto the fire. It hissed and fizzled and foamed where the moisture was being cooked out of it. Let me remind you that it had been a rooted tree earlier this afternoon.

I laid back into the sand and looked up at the stars. I wasn't thinking about anything in particular.

"It would have been better if we'd had real meat," Luffy groaned.

I chuckled. "It's not like I didn't try to find a nice boar or something. But there's nothing but plants and trees here."

He burped in response.

"You're feeling okay?" I asked.

"My head hurts," he put his hand to his forehead. "It's warm."

We sat in silence for a while; I was just starting to fall asleep when I heard him. "I gotta pee."

He stood, wobbled and nearly fell into the fire.

"Watch yourself!" I shouted and rushed up to help him. I steadied him, slung his arm over my shoulder. "Can you hold it for a minute?"

"I'll just pee here."

"No. No you're not," I started walking with him. "I refuse to sit around here smelling piss all night."

"Okay, okay," he said. He tried to walk on his own and nearly tripped us both up.

I twisted my body and brought my free arm towards him, my hand bracing his stomach. His muscles were hard against my palm and I grunted. "Just let me do it."

Listen. When you're at sea for a long time, sometimes, just sometimes you look at your crewmates and, well, you just want to-you know? I've got urges just like any other man and when you're cooped up on a boat with nothing to do for weeks at a time, no women around – no women that aren't being lusted after by a certain crap-cooker, you start to think about stuff you wouldn't normally think about.

I remembered the times I'd caught him masturbating off the side of the ship when he thought no one was up. Of all the things to be stimulated by . . .

Upon reaching the sea, I moved behind him holding his shoulders, steadying him as he lowered his underwear and started to trickle into the water.

I subtly looked over his shoulder and watched as he did his business. Don't ask me why okay. Just don't. I watched how he held himself, directing the pee. I watched how his thumb lightly rubbed his skin. I found myself shifting the weight from one foot to the other and grabbed at my crotch.

Damn it. I thought, annoyed with myself. I looked away at this point.

He gave himself a shake, "all done."

I sighed. "You don't have to tell me."

I re-slung my arm over his shoulder and helped him back to the fire. If I'd been paying closer attention I wouldn't have tripped over my own swords. I wouldn't have tried to regain my balance and I wouldn't have ended up flat on my back with Luffy sprawled on top of me, sand in my eyes.

I squirmed and rubbed at my eyes. I think he'd been trying to get up but I hit his arm, knocking it from underneath him. He lurched forward, his face falling into my chest his lips and teeth brushing against my left nipple.

I gasped. Feeling more stimulated than before. I guess he could feel my erection against his abdomen.

He jerked back, suddenly propped up on his elbows, and looked at me. Not angrily, not happily, just kind of, blankly. I couldn't say anything I was sweating and embarrassed and I couldn't get it to go down.

He moved slightly; causing some . . . uh . . . friction. And I could now feel a bulge growing from his nether region against my inner thigh.

"Luffy?" My voice sounded husky, desiring. I hadn't meant for it to, I really hadn't.

Again we were still. I wanted to say something and I was trying to think of things to say and how to say them but I couldn't say anything more. Not when he was staring at me with such an unreadable expression.

I felt hot and fidgeted. More friction. He slid along my body, closer to my face, his muscles rubbing against me: his erection sliding along my inner thigh and rubbing against my own through our underwear.

He seemed to enjoy the sensation as much as I did. My arms cautiously made their way around his waist as his lips came closer to mine. They tasted salty. Our tongues met. My hands ran up his back gripping him close. Our bodies, pressed together, rubbing.

Somewhere along the way, our positions switched. He was under me and I was kissing him furiously. He started to remove my underwear. His rubber arms stretched so that he could completely remove them without having to get up. As his arms returned to their normal length he ran his fingers along the backs of my shins. It tickled and I fidgeted.

"Cut it out." I demanded. I went back to kiss him, but he shoved me to the side and I fell on my back. "What the hell?" If he was gonna back out I was going to kill him. I was too worked up and I was hurt that he was rejecting me.

"The sand's going up my ass!" he shouted. He removed his underwear.

I went to sit up but he jumped on top of me, his legs on either side of my hips.

He leaned forward to kiss me. I went to wrap my arms once again around his waist but he caught them and pushed them back into the sand as he sat up on my stomach. "Luff-"

"Don't worry Zoro. As your captain, I'll take good care of you." He told me.

My eyes widened as he slid back impaling himself on my dick. He rocked against me slowly. I gasped and arched my back; my arms still pinned by him.

"How-how do you know how to do this?" I panted.

He laughed lightly. "When I was a kid, I accidentally caught a couple from Shank's pirate crew together."

He sped up. I tried to move my arms but he still wouldn't left go of my arms.

"Luffy-" I gasped his name over and over again until I could hold on no longer. I sighed, closed my eyes and relaxed upon my release, but before I could get too comfortable, I found myself being flipped over.

I spat out a mouthful of sand. "Oi!"

"My turn. My turn!" He exclaimed and before I could say anything he was inside me, pushing hard and fast.

"Woa! Luffy slow down a little," I said turning to look at him as best as I could.

"I can't. I've had to wait so long for my turn I can't stand it anymore."

I awoke to Luffy shaking me awake. "Huh? Go away I'm sleepy." I mumbled, rolling over.

"Okay, but I thought you might want to get dressed before the ship docks."

I sat up, "huh?" I looked out to sea and sure enough I could easily see the Going Merry. It'd probably reach the island within the next hour or so. I sighed in relief, I'd thought he'd meant they were just about to dock.

"Don't scare me like that." I grumbled.

He giggled.

He was still nude; I figured he'd just woken up as well.

I stretched and yawned then stood and went to retrieve my clothes. Luffy ran up behind me and slapped my ass in passing.

"Hey!" I jumped, not expecting that. I found my underwear and put them on. "What was that for?"

He was already wearing his pants. "It's a good ass. I like it."

"Oi." I sighed. "You're not going to be making that information public knowledge are you?"

He shrugged. "Na. That's just between us," he smiled again.

Now fully dressed-except for my swords, I picked up his straw hat and plopped it down on his head. "Good." I have to admit, I was blushing a little.

He let out a squeak and looked up at me. My hand, still on his hat. We kissed briefly.

"I-uh," I began. I wanted to say it but I couldn't. She's long gone, but I haven't forgotten her. I think he understood my situation.

"I love you too Zoro. Now go catch some fish. I'm hungry." He groaned, rubbing his belly.

I was surprised by his words, but quickly recovered. I grinned. "Aye, aye. Kaizoku Ou," he might not be the King of the Pirates yet, but to, me, his is. And it's the best way I can verbally show my love and respect for him.

_Fin._


End file.
